


Murder on the Rainbow Bridge

by linfin



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: How to host a murder mystery party!, Murder Mystery, Other, seriously, this is how you host a murder mystery party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linfin/pseuds/linfin
Summary: A murder-mystery party template based on the Marvel universe and Thor characters, inspired by Thor: Ragnarok.Includes: Character sheets, action cards, plot, rules, explanations, and general how-to help.There is tenuous peace in Asgard, and the Rainbow Bridge has been reopened, allowing some Midgardians to travel along its breadth to visit other realms. Even Hela has become more stable, as she has been given control over the realm of Angels in addition to Hel. Tensions are still high, but things are slowly becoming more peaceful. Almost...too peaceful.You have been called into the great mead-hall of the grand palace. Thor is standing up, and they look extremely angry.  It turns out that the all-father Odin, King of Asgard, has been found dead, and Frigga, his wife, is missing. There are many suspects, and few answers, but over the course of the evening, we will find out who murdered him, how, and why!





	1. Overview and Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fans! This is a free murder-mystery game based on Thor:Ragnarok. I developed and ran this game last year, and it was a massive success! I have a total of twelve people (fans and non-fans) dressing up and making fools of themselves in public. I've included links to all my drive files so they should be free to download, and if you have any questions about how this works, just ask!

In honor of Thor: Ragnarok's release, I wanted to share with everyone a murder-mystery party I wrote and developed for my birthday last year. I've included links to all the character sheets I used, all the designs I made, and even editable documents you can copy and tweak as needed.

The plot is pretty simple! Odin's dead, and you have to find out whodunit. Thor is the host of the party, and I created character sheets for 12 other attendees. I actually had two people cancel at the last minute, and we played this with 10 people, and it was still amazing.

This isn't set up for a dinner party, and should be hosted someplace a little more unstructured. You don't have to be a murder-mystery expert to run this, but I think that if you have experience with a murder mystery party (even just as a participant) it will help you understand this format better. I would recommend something like 2 hours, although the game I hosted went almost 3, and only ended after a third person figured out the mystery (the first two people decided to just keep the party going). I had prizes at the end for three categories: Best Costume, Most Valuable Player, and Best Character Actor. Encourage people to dress up and really get into character. 

Characters have abilities, items, and motivations that are all independent of one another. Think D&D meets LARPing. There are Asgardians and Midgardians, and a few other -gardians hanging around, so it's a pretty great mix. Again, this was played by hardcore fans and people who knew Nothing of Marvel, but with a little bit of help, everyone had a great time.

If you have any questions just leave a comment! And if you use this game, please let me know!


	2. Rules and General Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ All Documents Here ](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1EPWiDozVdX6TYroybb3ZrENU-zm1XiBY?usp=sharing)
> 
> If you have any questions, leave me a comment, or come yell at me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/_linfinn)or[Tumblr](https://no-appy-polly-loggies.tumblr.com/).

[Rule Document Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1PR4aERMHQ45cswOicWnJzyJ3L_2vmONCFKOTWkmXWvc) 

Here are the rules and tips I passed out to everyone. These are also already included in each character packet, and the editable document is above. Be sure to copy the document into your own google drive and edit there. 

The big hint here is that it's the host's job to know all of these rules but don't be afraid to change them to make the game go smoother. If you want to take out Poisoning and Dying, that's very easy, and in fact the game I ran didn't include either of these things. Fighting is a great way to get the plot going, but people can be hesitant to do so. 

* * *

 

**Rules**

**Thor’s Law:**

If you have any questions about the game, what you can or cannot do, or if you’re simply curious about a mechanic, clue, or a character trait, you should ask Thor! She knows most of what’s going on, and while she might not contribute to any major recognizable plot, she’s here to help! And very excited to see her friends from work! And elsewhere! 

If there are any issues in the game, with conflicting abilities, items, secrets, clues, etc, you should ask for clarification. Thor will know what to do. Sometimes.

 

**Timing**

Please, please do not be late! This is important, as we need everyone to be here when the game starts, and you should give yourself some time beforehand to mingle while out of character. If you have to cancel please give as much advance notice as possible. The game starts at 7:00, and Thor will be at the venue at 6:00.  **Please plan to arrive at 6:30.**

 

**Winning and Losing:**

At the end of the day, there are many goals and outcomes of the game! Finding the killer might be the most obvious way to win, but there are many competing forces at work. Use your skills, allies, and wits to figure out who killed Odin...or figure how to further your own plans!

 

**Taking action:**

This is an immersive role-play game, and a lot of actions taken are going to be speaking and investigating. However, you might want to sneak into a room, out of the palace, or even hide out somewhere! If you’re doing something outside of the mead-hall, you must ask Thor, who will be able to tell you how to get there, if the way is blocked, and what you’ll see. These things aren’t impossible, but they can take some tricky behavior! A little magic is always good to have on your side.

 

**Challenges and Fighting:**

You can challenge other characters to a fight! You can only do this if you have an ability that allows you to fight someone, or if you have a Weapon Card. Fighting works like this:

  1. You challenge another character! You have to touch their shoulder or arm and declare your intention to fight!
  2. Go find Thor, she will preside over all fights. 
  3. The challenger will declare what they want from the fight! This can be vengeance, an item, knowledge, or a clue!
  4. You will play Rock-Paper-Scissors to determine the winner of the fight! You can use your abilities and items only after the match is over.
  5. Thor will distribute rewards and punishments! (You might not get what you ask for.)



 

**Poison!**

Some characters have the ability to poison others--either by magic or by medicine--while some characters have the ability to heal. In order to poison a character, the poisoner must follow the instructions on either their ability or item card that allows them to administer poison. They should then inform Thor that a character has been poisoned. Thor will tell the poisoned character that they have been poisoned, and they will have to either perform a task to exit the mead hall to be healed, or they must find someone who will be able to heal them. Be warned! You must be careful about this. If you simply yell out ‘I’ve been poisoned!’ you could be immediately silenced! If anyone challenges you and wins, you die!

 

**Dying**

It gets rough up in Asgard. **Dying is not necessary at all to finish the game** , but it could happen! You may have just pissed off one too many people. When you die, only your item cards remain! Any information you had disappears with you. 

You cannot die before the first act is over! This is to make sure that nobody is left sitting around and everyone has fun.

If you are about to die, Thor will give you a ‘Hero at Last’ card. This will allow the dying character to have one last Heroic Moment before they die! This means you can tell someone your secrets, accuse someone loudly, or simply perform your own death dirge. Whatever it is, make it worthwhile! This card only lasts for one minute, so you better use it quick! 

 

**Item cards**

Your item cards are yours at the start of the game, but they can be given away, lent, or even stolen! You should declare your intentions when giving someone an item, such as ‘look at this’ or ‘keep this’. Once someone has possession of an item it is theirs! If you just pass them something that doesn’t qualify, but if they keep it for more than a minute, and it was lent, stolen, or given, possession is transferred to the other person. 

If you want Actual Props instead of cards, you can make them! Or, you can ask Thor and she might have some ideas for you. 

A quick note that this party will be in a public place, so maybe no weapons. 

 

**Tips and Tricks!**

**So….This is a lot of reading…**

It is! Thor is a huge nerd. The better you know your character and the game the easier it will be and the more fun you’ll have the day of. Remember that you love Linda and you’re doing this so she can boss people around while in costume on her birthday. If you have any questions just ask! 80% of her personality is yelling about pop culture and nerd stuff, so she’ll be happy to chat with you!

 

**Keep it quiet!**

One of the most important things to remember is that you should not share your character details with anyone before the game night! Your name and job title are common information, but keep your past, secrets, and some of your opinions hush-hush until the day of the event! This is important so that you don’t accidentally give away a clue to another person and spoil the game. 

 

**Who do I talk to?**

The best way to play the game is to just jump in and play! Finding your allies is a good start, and from there, you should try to piece together the clues. 

If you’re having trouble finding people to talk to, or if you’re stuck, go see Thor! She might tell you a good way to move forward, or introduce you to someone you should talk to. In general, it’s more fun if you figure it out yourself, but Thor is always around to help out! 

If you’re unsure of who a character is, just ask! Don’t be afraid to refer to your character packet to see how you should react to that character. Nobody is expected to memorize their information. 

Above all this game is supposed to be fun! If you need a break, sit at the bar for a few minutes, or chat with a friend! There are lots of ways for people to solve the mystery and win the game, you just need to find the  _ right  _ way.

 

**Do I have to fight?**

You can go through the entire game without fighting anyone! This is an optional mechanic to allow for a more demanding gameplay. If you only want to talk to people, feel free to do so! If you want to give away your weapon card, you can do that as well! Try to stay in character when making these decisions, and if something seems complicated, confusing, or wrong, ask Thor! She might have made a mistake. 

 

**What about costumes?**

Costumes are important! You shouldn’t worry about having a movie-accurate costume,  but you should try to find something in a similar style, color scheme, makeup, etc. There are a lot of ways to represent your character through costume design, and many characters have both comic and movie versions! Find one that speaks to you and work from there. Also Thor loves costumes, so ask her if you’re worried!

Props are also important! Many people will have item cards that they can choose to carry around as their item, or they can bring their own item! Remember that this is going to be in a public venue, so no weapons! Please make sure that if you bring swords, daggers, etc, that they are exceptionally fake looking.  

If you really want an actual prop instead of an item, tell Thor! She may be able to make it happen for you.


	3. Plot and Cast List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ All Documents Here ](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1EPWiDozVdX6TYroybb3ZrENU-zm1XiBY?usp=sharing)
> 
> If you have any questions, leave me a comment, or come yell at me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/_linfinn)or[Tumblr](https://no-appy-polly-loggies.tumblr.com/).

[Plot Document](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1cZ3qtcWdZwYu_g9SIYwtqGW4hGzK-TUVUJj5-nTl2qs) | [Cast List](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1baA0VdxhEvmLGSZ7dXi5xF9NmZ7dooTAPL-0_NKRNYA) 

* * *

**OPENER (Say this to begin the party:)**

There is tenuous peace in Asgard, and the Rainbow Bridge has been reopened, allowing some Midgardians to travel along its breadth to visit other realms. Even Hela has become more stable, as she has been given control over the realm of Angels in addition to Hel. Tensions are still high, but things are slowly becoming more peaceful. Almost...too peaceful.

You have been called into the great mead-hall of the grand palace. Thor is standing up, and they look extremely angry.  It turns out that the all-father Odin, King of Asgard, has been found dead, and Frigga, his wife, is missing. There are many suspects, and few answers, but over the course of the evening, we will find out who murdered him, how, and why!

 

**MAIN PLOT:**

_(Spoilers After Here! Note that this is for the game-runners edification, and is a TLDR regarding the whole shebang.)_

Loki is sent away to find Odin, and he found Odin dead in his Observation Chamber, where he was looking out on his realm.

Valkyrie had given him a cup laced with a magic poison, and it stopped his heart. This poison also caused dark black veins to radiate out from under his eyepatch and fingernails, his good eye as well has turned black. These clues are all indicative of magic. When he died, he fell on his own dagger, causing a brutal wound. Loki touched this dagger when he was examining Odin’s body and was, technically, the last person to touch it.

Valkyrie was given the cup from Enchantress, who concocted the poison by using Midgardian chemicals procured by Tony from his lab that he shares with Bruce. Enchantress used her magic to sway Valkyrie’s will, although she has no knowledge of this and thinks that she was training with her regimen the entire day. However, there are some clues that say otherwise, and she will try to figure out exactly what’s happening.

Sif saw Valkyrie leave the observation room, and was later intercepted by Freya and told to take her away. Sif hid Frigga away, and when she returned to the mead hall, Thor had convened the palace’s occupants.

Enchantress seduced Tony in order to get the medicine, but Tony thinks that Bruce Banner actually took the chemicals in order to either self-medicate or run More Experiments while in Asgard.

 

**SIDE PLOT:**

Note, that each individual character will have their own plots and motivations. This is just another overarching plot that could affect many characters in the game.

 

 **Eternal Convergence** :

Hela wants to open eternal convergence she needs a Strong Magic user to help her. She needs to get access to the forbidden knowledge. Bruce Banner has been given access to the high archives, and she needs to enchant or befriend him. Or poison him! And withhold the antidote. Blackmail! Heimdall also wants to help with Eternal Convergence, as does Angela, as both have suffered by restricted movements between the realms.

 

**How the game should go:**

The game has a lot of mistrust built into the characters, so it’s Thor’s job to get everyone to interact and have a good time. If someone comes to you with an action, consider how it will move the game forward or hinder it. You are allowed to give out as much or as little information as possible.

If the game is moving slowly, consider passing Freya’s note to one of the following characters: Sif, Loki, or Heimdall.

You can also go up to characters and (as Thor) ask who they’ve spoken to, and possibly give hints about whom they should speak to next.

* * *

**Cast List**

These are all the characters that will be in attendance! This is Common Knowledge, and you will have more specific interactions and relationships to these characters in your character packet. If you don’t know much about Marvel, Norse Mythology, or Thor don’t worry, ignore all of it, and just work from here:

 

**Amora, the Enchantress**

Amora often goes by ‘Enchantress’, as she changes names every few centuries. She is a cunning witch with immense power and abilities. She is ambitious, flirty, and is not above using her...assets to get what she wants.

 

**Angela, Assassin of Asgard**

Given to the Angels as a tribute when she was a baby, Angela became their most feared assassin. When the rainbow bridge reopened, she went to Asgard and was quickly rejoined with Odin and Frigga, her biological parents.

 

**Bruce Banner, The Incredible Hulk**

Bruce Banner may seem like a sweet, mild-mannered genius with PhDs in both biochemistry and nuclear science, but when he gets angry he becomes the incredible Hulk, a world-destroying monster. You won’t like him when he’s angry.

 

**Brunhilde, the Valkyrie**

Valkyrie is the leader of the Valkrior, an armed regiment of warriors that protect and serve Asgard. She was chosen by Odin himself, and has fought in many battles with Odin, Sif, and her brother, Heimdall.

 

**Darcy Lewis**

A Poli-Sci major who was assigned to astrophysicist Jane Foster, Darcy has been really getting into this whole...Asgardian...magic...stuff...It’s really cool, okay? She’s in Asgard to help out Tony and scope out hot babes, and Tony works best solo.

 

**Heimdall, the Eternal Vigilance**

Heimdall is the god tasked with watching the realms. He stands at the entrance of Asgard and watches all who come and go. He sees what happens in many realms, in many times, all at once.

 

**Hela, Goddess of Death**

Ruler of Hel and now the realm of Angels, Hela is ambitious, imperious, and has a mean streak a mile wide. She’s not above genocide, murder, or destruction. However she’s reached a tenuous peace with Asgard. Hopefully she can learn to behave.

 

**Loki, God of Mischief**

Mischief is the least of Loki’s authority. He’s constantly looking for new tricks, new cons, and while he’s the adopted son of Odin and Frigga, and raised next to Thor, he often feels slighted and angry towards his parents.

 

**Lady Sif, the Unstoppable**

A powerful warrior, Sif is a loyal friend of Thor. She has often gone against authorities in order to support her friends and family. Although kind hearted and strong, she can sometimes be naive.

 

**Sindr, the High Flame**

The reformed daughter of Sutr, Sindr is a powerful witch and sometime enemy of Asgard. She has been called to the palace to discuss peace now that her father has died. A volatile woman, she is not to be crossed or underestimated.

 

**Skurge, the Executioner**

Ever since Skurge fell in love with Enchantress, he’s taken  a turn for...well the impulsive is a generous term for it. He’s one of Asgard’s strongest warriors, and although he can sometimes be a little selfish, he’s a good man underneath it all.

 

**Thor Odinson, God of Thunder (The Host of the Party)**

Thor is the son of Odin and Frigga, and technically, the heir to the throne of Asgard. He’s not particularly ambitious, although in the past few years he has learned a lot about being part of team and serving the greater good.

 

**Tony Stark, Iron Man**

A famed Avenger, Tony Stark is in Asgard for...the sights. He’s actually here with Bruce Banner to study some of the magic and science tech. With Tony you can never be sure of what he’s actually planning, but he’s been behaving himself so far.

 

 


	4. Characters, Allies and Enemies, and Party Prep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ All Documents Here ](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1EPWiDozVdX6TYroybb3ZrENU-zm1XiBY?usp=sharing)
> 
> If you have any questions, leave me a comment, or come yell at me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/_linfinn)or[Tumblr](https://no-appy-polly-loggies.tumblr.com/).

[Editable Character Sheets](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1F2PoINX4h9iPwn10he4FIPf-O8DuJBDa) | [Ready to Print Character Packets](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1t4oRO-WjTjGnBDHd0gaTN3xGyOw7hPVO) | [Ready to Print Allies and Enemies List](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1PcCczVHXfvVtvwxrYf9ZpZYPTLW_2MOI)

* * *

 

Characters sheets include:

  * Motivations
  * Goals
  * Abilities
  * Secrets and Clues
  * Allies and Enemies list



These sheets are a reference for the players, and should NOT be shared in between players. You can give this sheet out before the game to prepare people for the game.

Game-Night Bundles should include:

  * Character Packet (includes character sheets, rules, tips)
  * Separate Allies and Enemies Sheet (This comes into play with some abilities, and you should use this to share information with other characters when forced to do so)
  * Item Cards
  * Ability Cards
  * Secret and Clue Cards



Please note, your cast list should be edited for your game, and is NOT included in the print-ready character packets or in the character sheet.

More on Items, Abilities, and Secrets and Clues in the next chapter. 

Here is an example of a Character Sheet:

* * *

**Tony Stark, Iron Man:**

You and Bruce Banner are in Asgard to continue studies of Asgardian technology and substances. Hopefully you and Bruce can continue to do your work despite this recent unpleasantness. Not to mention the views here are…pretty spectacular. 

 

**ODIN’S DEATH:**

You and Odin were on good terms. He allowed you and Bruce to come into Asgard to study the realm. There were many people who were opposed to this, but Odin and Thor convinced the Asgardians to let you in. This is certainly a twist you didn’t see coming and you can’t help wondering how it all happened.

 

**YOUR GOALS:**

  * **SO...AESIR CAN DIE, I GUESS:** Who knew? This is wild. You want to investigate Odin’s death, more to figure out what killed him than anything else. Who actually did it is less of your concern, but this sort of information is good to know...for science.
  * **ARC REACTOR:** You want to find a way to stabilize the arc reactor you’ve been working on. You think it needs either an extremely solid core or incredibly dense metal-like substance...or possibly magic.



 

**ABILITIES**

  * **TURN ON THE CHARM:** If you manage to flirt with someone, make them laugh, or even crack a passable smile, you can show them this card. They will be forced to show you their clue. 0 0 0
  * **GUARDIAN:** If someone challenges another person to a fight, you can step in on behalf of the challenged party. You can step in for any person, and they must step aside. If you win, you will be able to go before Thor and ask for judgement. 0 0 0
  * **BRING OUT THE BIG GUNS:** You’ve got some serious firepower and you’re not afraid to use it. If someone challenges you to a fight, you can show them this card and automatically with the challenge. 0 0 0



 

**SECRETS**

Your secret is your own guilty secret, and your clue is a key to unlocking the mystery! Both of these are affected by abilities. 

**SECRET:** You’ve been sleeping with Enchantress for...well, a while now. It’s been great. 

**CLUE:** There are Midgardian chemicals missing from the lab. 

 

**BELONGINGS:**

**MACH V ARMOR** : (Weapon) You’ve got some extremely powerful weaponry here. Your  MACH V armor is fully locked and ready to go. You’ve got everything here short of a nuclear warhead.

**ARC REACTOR** : You’ve been developing a new form of arc reactor with Asgardian tech. You’re practically in love with Elise, she’s your baby. It’s...relatively unstable...ten times more powerful than a nuclear reactor...but it won’t be a problem. 

 

**ALLIES AND ENEMIES:**

  * **ANGELA** : Overall, a total babe, but also mean looking. She can probably kill you just by brushing against you in the hall. Best to just stay away.
  * **BRUCE** : Science Bros! You and Bruce are working together to study Asgardian tech. However, he’s been staying up later and later and performing experiments on his own. Which is fine, cool, honestly, but there’s a lot of chemicals missing from the lab. Maybe Bruce has been self medicating? I mean you’re all for that, personally, but maybe it’s not so good for the Big Guy to be doped up.
  * **DARCY:** Now might be a good time to tell your favorite unpaid interdimensional intern about your suspicions about Bruce.
  * **ENCHANTRESS:** A little known fact among the Asgardians, but you and Enchantress are actually very familiar with each other. In the biblical sense. You’re not too sure how it started, but you certainly like how it ended up.
  * **HEIMDALL:** A pretty chill dude, as far as you can tell. Mystic in the Doctor Strange kind of way, never gives you one answer when he can give you five, and seriously, what is up with those eyes?
  * **HELA:** Alright this is one chick you just don’t want to be around...ever. She’s freaky man. Goddess of Death? No thanks.
  * **LOKI:** This guy again? Seriously? Honestly you could not be more annoyed that he’s still around. True, he’s fascinating as a subject, but do you trust him? Hell. No.
  * **SIF** : Sif has been incredibly helpful during your stay! She’s been getting you materials, taking you on tours, and in general just being an awesome gal pal. It doesn’t hurt that it’s only by her own good nature you haven’t been made a fool of when dealing with Asgardian tech.
  * **SINDR** : Talk about a girl you don’t want to cross. Sindr is big and mean and not afraid to burn down worlds. You’d admire that in a woman, if you weren’t scared shitless.
  * **SKURGE:** Enchantress mentioned once that she and Skurge used to be a thing. Which means that you and Skurge are not friends, never will be friends, and will possibly destroy each other in a giant inter-dimensional war. So. Maybe best to just...never speak to him ever.
  * **VALKYRIE:** While very pleasant, Valkyrie is just...well she’s intense. She’s also been a little weird the past few weeks. You’ve seen her in the dining hall at odd hours, and you’re feel like she’s working herself a little too hard recently.



 

 


	5. Abilities, Items, and Transformations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ All Documents Here ](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1EPWiDozVdX6TYroybb3ZrENU-zm1XiBY?usp=sharing)
> 
> If you have any questions, leave me a comment, or come yell at me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/_linfinn)or[Tumblr](https://no-appy-polly-loggies.tumblr.com/).

[Printable Abilities Sheet](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rSynKjdLEVLQupJjEMhMrxWz1Kimx0Db) | [Printable Items, Secrets and Clues Sheet](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1C3k0AlTSS4uN6AKWxB7HlTmN_YzDUYcZ)  | [Transformations and Hints](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1JsbciMap08TJZxyOgHNnye3ATaGo1Dwzo1dLgFqOie4)

* * *

**ABILITIES:**

Each Character has two or three abilities. Total there are about 12 distinct abilities. These abilities can be used to further the game by causing characters to hand over their secret or clue card, forcing them to share information, or using the host to spread lies throughout the party. Abilities can be used independently of the Host, but some abilities come into play during certain actions, such as fighting. Most abilities have a three-time expiration, and the cards should be marked during the game. 

The only exception is 'Royalty' which only Hela has. She can use this to bring about the destruction of Asgard. 

Abilities Include:

> **ROYALTY:** If you get five people to support your bid for the throne you can be crowned QUEEN of the nine realms. 0 0 0 0 0
> 
> **CHARISMA:** You can inspire others. If you engage with someone confidently for longer than two minutes, you can show them this card they must show you their secret. 0 0 0
> 
> **GUARDIAN:** If someone challenges another person to a fight, you can step in on behalf of the challenged party. You can step in for any person, and they must step aside. If you win, you will be able to go before Thor and ask for judgement. 0 0 0
> 
> **SWORDPLAY:** Whenever you engage in a challenge, you can win during a tie instead of just during a win. 0 0 0
> 
> **SAFEGUARD:**  If someone's ability asks to see your secret or your clue you can negate their card with SAFEGUARD. Both ability cards must be marked. 0 0 0
> 
> **STRENGTH OF WILL:** If you lose a challenge, you can immediately present this card and you will recover from any damage after five minutes.  0 0 0
> 
> **RIGHTEOUS ANGER:** Your passion can overwhelm even the strongest wills. If you speak to someone forcefully, or they mention that you seem upset, you can show them this card, and you both must reveal your secrets. 0 0 0   
> 
> **NO MORE TRICKERY:** You refuse to be fooled by magic any longer! Your eyes see through any illusions or magic, and you can use this card to negate the effects of magic. 0 0 0
> 
> **TURN ON THE CHARM:** If you manage to flirt with someone, make them laugh, or even crack a passable smile, you can show them this card. They will be forced to show you their clue. 0 0 0
> 
> **ALLIANCE:** If you reveal two things about other people, as stated on your ALLIES AND ENEMIES list, you may present this card. You and the other person will read over each other’s lists, learning what they know about other people. 0 0 0
> 
> **ILLUSIONS:** You can create masterful illusions and tricks. If you wish to trick someone into believing you are someone else, you may show this card to Thor, who will pass along a message to the person you wish to trick. They will only know that they have received a message, and will believe it is all part of the game. 0 0 0
> 
> **THIEF IN THE NIGHT:** If you hold a conversation with someone for more than two minutes, and they reveal something useful to you, either by will or by another ability, you can take your pick of their items! You will be able to see all their items and pick the one you want. The other character cannot tell anyone this happened. 0 0 0

* * *

**Items**

Each character has belongings which can help them solve the mystery or cover it up. There are three classes of items: Artifacts, Weapons, and Technology. Each item is unique, and can be used in clever ways. The Host can facilitate some of the item's uses, or individual characters can decide how to use and reveal their items. Items can be stolen during fights, or given away. If you do not have a weapon, you cannot fight. 

For example, **Darcy's** items include: 

  * **TAZER:** (Weapon) It’s not a big badass sword, but it took down Thor once.
  * **AETHER:** A small bottle with the smallest spec of aether inside. It is a powerful relic from before time, and possibly the most dangerous substance in Asgard. Why the fuck Jane trusted you with this is anyone's guess. 



**Heimdall:**

  * **HOFUN: (Weapon)** A double-handed sword that allows you to open up the Bifrost for travel. 
  * **GJALLERHORN** : A horn that will assemble all Asgardians to a single place. In order to use this item, you must see Thor, who will facilitate.



and also, **Hela:**

  * **HEL’S ARMY:** The army of the dead. If you would use the Army, see Thor and explain what you want to do.
  * **EIR-GRAM:** (Weapon) The swords you command. They are powerful conductors of magic. Only you can command them, otherwise they turn to heavy, brittle stone.
  * **HELA’S CLOAK:** Without this cloak you revert to your true, weakened form. If you lose your cloak, you will take on a new appearance and have new skills. If this happens, see Thor.



* * *

Secrets and Clues:

A secret is a character's personal secret, and may or may not be related to the mysteries at large, and the clue is a hint to solving the mystery or unraveling the true alliances within between characters.

For example, **Skurge:**

> **SECRET:** You are still deeply in love with Enchantress, and although you will never say this to her, you would never betray her.
> 
> **CLUE:** There is an underground cave network almost directly underneath the Palace.

* * *

 Transformations and Hints:

There are two transformations that can occur during the game. Hela can turn into a zombie if you take her cloak, and Bruce can turn into the Hulk if he is challenged to fight three times. If Hela's cloak is taken the following go into effect for her character:

> **The Decay of Hela**
> 
> When Hela’s cloak is taken from her, she reverts to zombie Hela, her true form. She is the Decay, and she becomes more dangerous and...very much weaker.
> 
>   * **Her swords no longer respond to her commands, and she cannot use the Eir-Gram** **to challenge others.**
>   * **If she is challenged, she will lose the fight if she ties.**
>   * **Her magic will negate all others, and no magic will affect her.**
> 

> 
> This can be reversed if she gets her cloak returned to her.

If Bruce turns into the Hulk, the following go into effect:

> **The Incredible Hulk!**
> 
> When Bruce Banner becomes the Hulk nothing can stand in his way!
> 
>   * **He will be able to use HULK SMASH! to win any challenge automatically.**
>   * **He has no weapons to challenge others.**
>   * **He cannot use any other abilities or items that Bruce Banner had.**
> 

> 
> This can be reversed if he interacts with a friend for more than five minutes. However, each time he reverts back to Bruce Banner, it takes one less challenge for him to change into the Hulk. 

* * *

 

The easiest way to keep track of all this is to read over everything. Most of this stuff can be referenced on the day of the party. I would recommend printing doubles of the abilities, items, and transformation cards just in case someone loses something, or you don't have enough.

 


	6. Putting it all together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ All Documents Here ](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1EPWiDozVdX6TYroybb3ZrENU-zm1XiBY?usp=sharing)
> 
> If you have any questions, leave me a comment, or come yell at me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/_linfinn)or[Tumblr](https://no-appy-polly-loggies.tumblr.com/).

So how do you pull this off?

Planning and preparation!

I started getting everything together a month before the party. Here's a general list of what I did and when I did it:

  * Send out invites a month before, and get RSVPs two weeks before the party. This is super critical. Include location, time, what to expect, and also mention that there will be prizes (if you're doing that) and they should dress up.  
  * I actually found a local bar that would give us half of it's space for a semi-private party...for free! Honestly having it at a bar was amazing and everyone had a blast. A lot of us got asked to take pictures with other people just wandering in for a drink. I would recommend doing this Murder Mystery in a place where people can walk around and hang out.
  * Plan for snacks! I went overboard here, but I had a lot of carrots afterward and I was not complaining. 
  * Also plan for alcohol. I bought mead for the occasion, and it was a huge hit. 
  * I had prizes! I bought a funko figure, Neil Gaiman's Norse Mythology, and a copy of Planet Hulk to give out as prizes. (more on this later)
  * Make sure that once people RSVP they get their character sheets, a cast list, and a rules and tips document. This was seriously the biggest thing I can recommend for a fun game. Making sure people know what they're doing and know what to expect is key.
  * The week before make sure you print out Character Packets, and include the Cast List, and the Allies and Enemies sheet. Then print out the Items and Secrets and Clues sheet, and the Items sheet. Spend an hour or two cutting everything up and creating a packet for each character to have at the party. Do not assume that people printed stuff out. 



At the Party:

  * Your job, as the host, is to make sure people have fun! Explain the rules, facilitate talking, and maybe encourage a fistfight or two. 
  * Be as fair as possible, but don't be afraid to sow some chaos. 
  * Read the room. If people are getting Tired of it, drop in a clue or a hint, or encourage someone to do something.
  * After someone 'figures it out' you should have them accuse the person, and then let it build naturally. Or, you can convene all the characters and have a public forum where there is an accused and an accuser. Honestly just play with it. 
  * After the mystery has been solved, explain the prizes again. You can do whatever you want but I went with Best Costume, Most Valuable Player (the player who did the most work in character, sowed the most chaos, had the most fun, was the best detective), and Best Character (who best embodied their character and was the best roleplayer throughout the night)



After the game ends just hang out! Be with friends, drink mead, party!


	7. All the Links!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ All Documents Here ](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1EPWiDozVdX6TYroybb3ZrENU-zm1XiBY?usp=sharing)
> 
> If you have any questions, leave me a comment, or come yell at me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/_linfinn)or[Tumblr](https://no-appy-polly-loggies.tumblr.com/).

Alright, so let's get this all put together.

Google Drive Folder: [Murder on the Rainbow Bridge](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/1EPWiDozVdX6TYroybb3ZrENU-zm1XiBY?usp=sharing).

[Plot Sheet](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1cZ3qtcWdZwYu_g9SIYwtqGW4hGzK-TUVUJj5-nTl2qs)

[Rules and Tips](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1PR4aERMHQ45cswOicWnJzyJ3L_2vmONCFKOTWkmXWvc)

[Individual Character Packets](https://drive.google.com/open?id=112PqF0WYjkwbXPl0E4-E4guGoYmRTkqb)

[All Character Packets](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1t4oRO-WjTjGnBDHd0gaTN3xGyOw7hPVO)

  * Plot and Motivation
  * Allies and Enemies
  * Abilities
  * Items
  * Secret and Clue
  * Rules
  * Tips 



[Cast List](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1baA0VdxhEvmLGSZ7dXi5xF9NmZ7dooTAPL-0_NKRNYA)

[Individual Allies and Enemies Sheets](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1PcCczVHXfvVtvwxrYf9ZpZYPTLW_2MOI)

[Abilities Printable](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1rSynKjdLEVLQupJjEMhMrxWz1Kimx0Db)

[Items, Secrets and Clues](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1C3k0AlTSS4uN6AKWxB7HlTmN_YzDUYcZ)

* * *

There you go!

I had a blast creating this, and an amazing time at my party. I hope that someone else can use these materials to create their own amazing party, or better yet, a new Murder Mystery! I hope that this inspires you and encourages you to host one of these parties. 

If you have any questions, leave me a comment, or come yell at me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/_linfinn)or[ Tumblr](https://no-appy-polly-loggies.tumblr.com/).

-Linda

 


End file.
